La luz de Mi Vida :Meaning Light of My Life:
by Just.Deal
Summary: Title is in Spanish because it sounds prettier, story is in english. Set after Eclipse. All characters are involved form the original stories.I suck at summaries so read it and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

Charlie wasn't taking the news of Edward and me getting married very well. His face was so purple I thought he was going to pass out from not breathing. But after a few minutes of sitting in silence he realized what we just told him.

"Are you insane? You both just graduated high school! Now you're planning to get married??"

After Charlie said that he lost all color in his face and he sat down very quickly, well he really didn't voluntarily sit, he just fell into the chair. After he started breathing slowly again he just started to gaze from Edward to me. I started to think of Harry Clearwater. Charlie isn't much older than he was when he died, what if he's having a heart attack.

The tension in the room was getting worse. Edward was stiffening next to me, as if he was getting uncomfortable, and Charlie seemed to be getting very upset. I just stared at him with confusion written all over my face. Than it hit me.

"Dad how could you think that! Edward and I have not… well; you know… how could you even think that!" I started to get upset; I've told him this before. How could he not believe me when I told him? Charlie seemed to relax a little bit and the tension in the air seemed to loosen a little bit. At least he was believing me now.

"Sorry Bells, I just thought… I don't know... The news hit me so hard, and it just sort of crept into my head."

"Dad, we're getting married because we love each other."

"How do you know you and Edward are supposed to be with each other for the rest of you life? You're so young…"

"I know what it feels like when Edward isn't with me, and I know I never want that to happen again. Yes we are young, and very lucky. Some people don't find love until late in their lives, giving them a limited time with one another. We found each other so early, and now we have so much time with each other." If only Charlie knew how much time I was talking about.

"How do you know he's not going to leave you again?" I just stared at him, Edward was sitting right next to me, and he wasn't invisible. Charlie was acting as if this was a private conversation between him and me. But it wasn't, Edward was less than two feet away from me. I was holding his hand.

"Dad, that's not fair. Edward left because he thought it would be better for me. He thought I would move on, like he wasn't a big part of my life…" That's when Edward cut in. He started talking in his perfectly smooth voice to Charlie, to try and help him understand.

"Charlie, I know what you think, I left Bella and that just proves I am irresponsible and selfish, I know you think I will not be able to take care of her. But your wrong sir. When I was saying goodbye to Bella that day, I thought it was going to be impossible for me to survive. But than after being away from Bella for so many months, I realized saying goodbye to her was only the beginning of the pain."

Edward turned away from Charlie to look into my eyes. Than after a minute he turned back and started to talk to Charlie again. "Every day seemed like a struggle to get through. My family started to worry about me. I didn't have the will to do anything or be around anybody. All I could think about was Bella, every second I was with her started to replay in my head. I couldn't survive without her. But by the time I realize that I had to come back and beg her to give me another chance, Rosalie called me and told me Bella was dead." Edward twitched when he said it and his eyes turned black for a second. I started to draw circles on the back of Edward's hand, trying to make him relax. "You can only imagine the pain I felt when that news hit me. But when I saw Bella, alive and well, I realized she was it. She was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I agree with you sir, we are young to be getting married. But we both know this is what we want. We want to love each other for the rest of our lives, grow old together, and live happily… together. We don't want to wait to do that." When Edward said that I tried to picture us growing old together. I tried to imagine us sitting on a porch with blankets on our laps, rocking back and forth holding hands. But I couldn't, what I did picture was the two of us, just how we are. Not a year older talking and joking around with one another.

I looked at Charlie and realized I was daydreaming at the wrong time. I couldn't tell what the look on Charlie's face was. But before I had time to think about it he looked out the window and started to talk.

"I guess I should have thought of what you went through when you left Edward. It's just… when you left, Bella was broken so badly, I never thought I would have to see my daughter dead inside. But that's what happened. She had no desire to do anything, she went to school, worked, cooked, and cleaned. But that was it. She was doing it for me. I could see that and it hurt." Edward closed his eyes and his jaw tightened so much I thought it would break, good thing he was unbreakable. I didn't have to guess to know what pictures were flashing through Charlie's mind. "If you acted like half of what Bella…"

Charlie must have stopped thinking about the times when Edward left because Edward was relaxed a little bit now. He was the one soothing circles on the back of my hand now. What was Charlie thinking, should I say something next? If only I could ask Edward, he knew exactly what Charlie was thinking.

Than, Charlie got up and walked to the kitchen. I just looked at Edward confused, why was he just walking away? Edward stood up, holding his hand out so that I would stand and follow behind him. But before we went into the kitchen he whispered in my ear, "Everything will be fine."

And it was fine. Charlie didn't approve of the fact that we wanted to marry so early, and when he found out it was only six weeks until the wedding he freaked again. But after everything was said and done Charlie gave us his approval, or at least as much of it as he could.

After we told Charlie we had to tell Renee. I wasn't sure how she was going to take it, I knew she saw how deep Edward's and my relationship was, she told me when I was in Florida. But how would she feel about me being engaged?

"Hello?"

"Mom, its Bella. Edward's on the other line, how are you?"

"Oh Bella! And I even get Edward on the other line. It's so good to hear from you two, how is everything? Anything new and exciting happening since you've been high school graduates?" Edward sat next to me, he looked more relaxed now than he did when we were telling Charlie, did he already know this was going to go well?

"Hello Renee. We are doing very well thank you for asking. And life is a lot different now that we are out of school. How is everything out in Florida?" His voice was smooth without going off pitch.

"The weather is absolutely wonderful lately; the sun has never been brighter." We caught up on everything that has happened since the last time we talked. Phil's baseball season was going smoothly. Mom went to as many games as she could stand.

"Oh Bella, Edward it was so good to hear from you. We have to talk more than we do." Edward saw the panic in my eyes and started to draw circles on my hands.

"Actually Mom there was a reason we called."

"Oh I'm sorry to keep rambling on about my boring ol' life, what's up?"

"Well…" There was no easy way to tell her. I just had to come out with it. After Charlie's explosion I should be able to handle anything. "Mom, Edward asked me to marry him… and I said yes." The words came out so fast I'm not sure if she heard me.

"Well… I shouldn't be surprised… the way you two were when you came to visit. I knew it would only be a matter of time." Even though these words were coming out of her mouth I was sure that's not the only thing she was feeling. "Are you sure you're both ready for marriage though? It's a big step, and you've just finished high school. Can't you wait until there are no questions about it?" There it was, the doubt I knew she would have, at least she kept a level voice, unlike Charlie.

"Yes Mom we're sure. We know this is what we want. We don't want to wait."

"Bella, Edward all I ask is that you think about this. Really think and be sure this is what you want."

"Renee, I would not have asked Bella to marry me without thinking this through. I cannot live without her in my life; I know that for a fact." I was so thankful that Edward was with me. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without him. If I never went to Italy and stopped Edward. I shivered from the image of purple smoke filling the air, knowing that could have been Edward.

"Mom, we're sure about this. I have thought it though and I would rather marry Edward young than not have him at all."

"Well if you two are both positive about this I can't do anything to stop you. But if you change your mind no one will be mad either."

"Thanks Mom, for the advice and taking it so well."

"Yes, I thank you as well." Why did Edward know exactly what to say in every situation?

After we hung up with Renee it was already almost ten. I didn't want Charlie to get upset about anything else tonight, and I surely didn't want to get into another fight. So I said goodbye to Edward. I knew I wouldn't be away from him for too long, but it was just so hard to be so close to him but so far away.

"I'll be waiting upstairs for you." Edward whispered into my ear. I shivered as his cool sweet breath swept across my face. I just shock my head; I didn't trust my voice just yet.

After Edward left I decided to straighten up the kitchen. After the dishes were washed and put away I went into the living room to say goodnight to Charlie.

"Dad, I'm headed to bed. Have fun fishing tomorrow morning. See you after." He just nodded his head, without looking away from the television. Was he really that focused in the game or was he really trying to avoid me?

Instead of finding out I headed up to my room, I could ask Edward what Charlie was thinking, he would tell me.

When I opened my door there he was, looking like as much of a God as ever. "I can get used to this you know, always opening the door to find you behind it." My favorite smile played across his lips.

"You being the one to always open the door would be just fine with me."

I grabbed my pajamas and bathroom supplies and went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I got back into my room I snuggled into my bed with Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"What is it Bella, I can tell you want to ask me something."

"I was just wondering what is going through Charlie's mind."

"Is that all? He was, and still is for that matter, thinking about when you were younger. It's quite entertaining actually, to see your childhood played out as a movie." I guess the look on my face told Edward I didn't understand why Charlie was thinking about my childhood so he started to explain. "Charlie was shocked when we told him our news." As he said this he picked up my hand and kissed the ring finger my engagement ring now resigned. "Charlie is just wishing he spent more time with you as a child. He wishes he had more time with you as his little girl instead of his grown daughter."

After Edward explained that I felt slow for not understanding that before. "Bella that's how life works, when children are born the parent knows the child will just grow from that moment on. Charlie always knew this would happen, it's just sooner than he imagined."

I couldn't say anything that would make any sense. Edward didn't mind he just started to sing hum my lullaby and I started to drift into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

-Author Note-

I just wanted to apologize for the wait on chapter two. Between school, work and my internship I barely have time to sleep. But next week classes end so I should have time to write more than a few minutes every week. Once again I'm really sorry for the wait and the next chapter _will _be up sooner.

-Disclaimer-

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse; they are the property of Stephenie Meyers.

As soon as I drifted off I started to dream. I dreamt that Charlie was taking me fishing, except I wasn't little anymore, I as 18 years old. When we got to the fishing whole Charlie picked for today we dropped all of our stuff. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and I only had to wear a t-shirt with jeans. It was so nice to see the sun out from behind the clouds. .

"Ok Bells, do you remember how to do this?"

"I think I can conjure up the memories. But I don't think my skills to catch any fish have changed." Charlie just laughed as he started to get his pole ready to cast. I grabbed my pole Charlie gave me a few years ago, which was a little too small but I didn't have the heart to tell him, and set it up. My first few attempts at getting the line in the water were disaster. I kept hooking the trees and bushes around us. And by the time I finally got the hook free and the line wrapped back around the spinning part I would be so upset I would do it all over again. I finally took a few breaths before trying to cast again and it made it into the water, not very far out, but far enough.

After I cast my pole I lay back and closed my eyes, even though it was a dream I was going to soak up as much sun as I possibly could. As I saw myself sitting in the sun, I moved the focus to Charlie. He was just staring at me sitting in the chair. He just kept staring, without moving, he didn't even notice when his line was pulling. When I looked back at where I was sitting I was gone, I just disappeared.

I started to get worried so I started to look around thinking I could be getting a drink of water, but I was nowhere to be seen. When I looked back at where Charlie was standing he was still there, only he was about twenty years older. When I looked back at the chair I was sitting on before, it wasn't there. Instead it was Billy Black. I wasn't sure what was going on, so I looked to where all the fishing stuff was set up. And there off to the corner, helping a young boy, looked like Jacob Black.

I was shocked. Stunned. I couldn't even think straight.

"Jacob? Is that you?" I kept saying it over and over again, but he never looked up. Until I heard a rustling of the trees, and he turned his head so fast I was surprised to have seen it. Than a smile crept across his face. But it wasn't the smile that warmed a room when you were with him. It was a smile that showed hurt and heartache. "Bella." He whispered so low I could barely hear him.

I finally understood what was happening. I went so fast into the woods I could barely see the trees around me, they were all a blur. Than, less than twenty feet from where Charlie and the Black's were fishing I saw myself holding Edwards hand. I still looked the exact same way, without aging a single day. Edward had changed me. I had the same white cold skin as Edward, my teeth were pearl white.

I watched a smile spread across my face. "Hey Jake, I just wanted to make sure Charlie was doing alright."

And I heard Jake reply. "Of course he is Bella; I promised I would take care of him. How are you doing? It's been a while since I've heard from or spoke to you." 

"I know Jake, and I'm sorry about that. I just had to be sure I had control of myself. Thanks for taking care of Charlie I really appreciate it. More than you will ever know."

"I'm glad you're ok Bella. But if you stay too long the pack will smell you and well, you can imagine the rest. I thought the smell wouldn't hit me as hard as it used to, since it's been so long. But boy… You really do reek Bella."

"Thanks Jake. I can say the same about you. And we're leaving; I just had to check on Charlie. It's been so long…and I just couldn't stand it anymore…"

"How long will you be in forks?"

"Not long. Maybe a week at the very longest. We're going to go Jake. It was nice seeing you…" And than I turned around with Edward and ran back to the rest of the Cullens.

"Wait! Bella?! Bella?!" And his voice wasn't there anymore. If I hadn't made it back to see his lips move I would have never known what he was saying. "Promise we're still friends… I love you."

I woke up quickly after I saw Jakes lips move. Edward was lying next to me staring, I could tell he was wondering what I was dreaming. But I just wanted to forget about it. So I just wrapped my arms around him and stayed that way for a while. He didn't seem to mind so we just laid there.

After awhile Edward whispered, "Weird dream?"

"Not so much weird..." and I couldn't explain it. Edward didn't push me to tell him though. I knew he wanted to know what woke me up, so I explained what I remembered from the dream.

"If you were not scared of the dream, why did you wake up in such a frantic state?.. Maybe you need more time before your changed. We can wait as long as you want; there is no reason to rush this Bella."

I twisted myself in his arms so that I could see his face. I started to trace my fingers along the side of his cheek, "Edward, it's not that the dream scared me. I know what's going to happen when I'm changed. I can't see Charlie anymore that's obvious. It was just that the dream felt so real that I started to think I wouldn't get to say goodbye to Charlie."

"You will never get a proper goodbye with Charlie Bella, and I'm sorry for that." I just stared at him knowing exactly what he meant. The last time I see Charlie _I_ will know it's the last time, but _Charlie_ won't. He won't know until he gets a phone call saying I was killed in a car crash, or disappeared coming home on day, or whatever the Cullen's help me come up with. He will never know that I was ok, that I was happy and alive.

But that's why I told him about Edward and me getting married. He deserves to be apart of my wedding, even though the wedding Alice is planning isn't exactly how I want to do it.

"If you are not ready to say goodbye to Charlie maybe you should think about waiting."

"Edward this is what I want. Staying human is dangerous in my case. And why wait to start eternity with you? I'm all ready. I promise."

"If you are absolutely positive Bella. But please know I can wait however long you wish." I didn't say anything else to Edward. I knew this is what I wanted; I wanted to be with Edward. And I wanted to be changed now, when I'm only a year older than him rather than five or ten years older like he would do if this was his decision. He didn't want to start that fight again so he left it go. Instead he started to hum my lullaby. I didn't think I was tired after I woke up, but when I glanced at the clock and realized I had only been asleep for two hours I knew I better fall asleep again.

So I just wrapped myself tighter around Edward and let his lullaby put me to sleep.

When I started to wake up I tried to move closer to Edward, just to lay there for a little while longer before we had to face Alice planning the wedding. But he wasn't there. I snapped up as quickly as I could and when I did I noticed it was very bright in my room. When I looked out the window I saw the sun high in the sky with no clouds around it. If I hadn't had that dream last night maybe I would be more enthusiastic about it. When I turned to look around to where Edward could be hiding the phone rang.

As I got up to answer the phone I thought about the day, Alice would defiantly try and get me to help her plan the wedding. However, because the Cullen's wouldn't be able to go outside today, we would have to push the shopping back to another day.

As I ran down the stairs I tripped and went to fall down the last five, but I reached for the railing and only stumbled down to the first floor. When I was sure I could make it the few yards down the hallway I ran to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Edward? Where are you?"

"I'm truly sorry, but I had to leave before the sun rose this morning. I think your neighbors would be a little suspicious if they saw me sparking in the sun."

By the time Edward finished his sentence I was sitting in a kitchen chair with my chin resting on my knees. "You could have woken me up. Charlie probably left for fishing by that time and I could have gone with you."

"But you looked so peacefully sleeping. And you didn't even know I was gone, that is until about five minutes ago."

"Still, I could have gone with you." There was a small pause before Edward spoke again.

"Did you have any plans today?"

"Nothing I can think of, why?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to come over."

"I'll be there in a little while; I just have to get ready." And with that I clicked the phone off and started to run back up the stairs. I grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste and brushed my teeth as quickly as possible. When I rinsed the toothpaste out of my mouth I grabbed my hair brush and brushed my hair quickly. It was not going to be reasonable today so I put it in a ponytail.

After I finished my hair I looked through my closet and dresser for something decent to wear. After I threw on some fresh clothes I was out the door and in my truck headed to the Cullen house.

When I turned onto the Cullen's driveway I glanced at the clock, it took me less than an hour to get here, pretty good. When I parked my truck outside of the Cullen's house I barely had time to turn the truck off, Edward was already opening my door for me and offering me his hand to help me out.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. You could have taken your time, rushing was not necessary."

I just shrugged my shoulders, because by the time I was ready to respond Edward had me against the side of my truck kissing me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer to him. Before I knew it I was running my fingers through his hair, but this time he didn't pull away, after a little while I was the one breaking away for a breath of air. I looked at Edward sideways; he never let me go that far, had he finally realized he didn't have to worry about his self-control?

"I am truly sorry about this Love, but Alice is about to burst through the front door in about sixty seconds." The wedding! I just looked at Edward, who must have seen the look of worry and fear in my eyes.

"Please don't be worried. It is only the minor details she wants to get straight. She wants to double check with you on a few things she has arranged. Apparently she cannot see if you will like them or not because you have not made the decision yet. She is not to happy about her vision only being able to see what others have decided."

"What are minor details?" And as I got out the word details, Alice burst through the door.

"Bella, is that actually you? It feels like you've been avoiding me lately."

I just stared at her and I could feel the blushing start to show on my cheeks. "What would give you that idea Alice?"

"I won't _try_ to take it personally Bella, but if you would have just given me the go ahead with the wedding…" her face looked so sad, as if something horrible had just happened.

I felt do bad for making Alice unhappy with what was supposed to be making her happy. But I could not allow Alice free reigns of our wedding. She would make everything more than it needed to be.

Edward and I walked behind Alice to the kitchen. Even though the Cullen's never ate here it is fully stocked with everything a person would ever need. Edward turned out to be right. With a few yes and no's along with a few minor arguments we were done with the wedding plans.

My stomach started to growl and I remembered I hadn't eaten anything for breakfast. I looked at the clock, expecting it was only around ten in the morning and was shocked when I saw it was half past twelve.

"Is it time for you to eat?" He must have heard my stomach growl. I just shock my head.

"I guess I should go get something."

"Don't be silly. Alice had a vision of you eating here, so I went out and bought some things for you." And with that he was standing up next to me. "Just give me one minute to prepare your lunch." Before he walked into the kitchen he bent down and kissed me on my jaw line.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse; they are the property of Stephenie Meyers.

While I ate Edward and I decided to go to our meadows. It was going to be sunny for a few more hours so we would both be able to soak up the sun. After I finished with my lunch Edward took my dishes, insisting he could do them faster.

He was right, of course, because before I could even sit back down Edward was slipping his arm around my waist. "Ready to go?"

I just shook my head and we walked out to the front porch. Edward stopped at the bottom of the stairs and let me jump on his back for the run.

The sunlight felt so nice in comparison to the gray blanket that usually lies over Forks. I jumped off of Edward and began to roll up the sleeves to my shirt and the legs to my pants so I can get as much sun as possible. When I finished I looked over at Edward who was lying on the green grass watching me with my favorite grin on his face.

I couldn't help but get lost in his gaze. I don't know how long I stood there before I heard Edwards voice, "Would you like to sit down, or will you be standing for the rest of the time we are here?" I just smiled at him as I walked over and laid down next to him.

Time slipped by with out me realizing it. I was enjoying the warmth of the sun on my skin as well as the sparkle from Edwards. Before I knew it Edward was telling me it was time to leave, the sun had disappeared behind the clouds again with no set date for its next arrival. I wish Edward and I could just stay in this meadow forever. Without anyone or anything else to worry about, just the two of us. It would be so much simpler. I wouldn't have to worry about Charlie after I was changed, Jake wouldn't be missing, and I wouldn't be getting married in a few weeks.

The marriage was definitely coming closer, and I was becoming more opened about it. I mean it just means that Edward and I would 'officially' be named as husband and wife; that everyone we know will understand we are together until the end, whenever that would be.

By the time I came back to reality Edward was walking through his front door. I check my watch and noticed that Charlie would be home in an hour and a half and I didn't leave him a note. I wouldn't want to worry him as to where I was after the news I spring on him last night so I decided I should head back home and start making dinner. I talked to Edward and he told me he would meet me at my house, because I still had to drive my truck home. Before I would say goodbye, even if it was for only a few minutes, Edward's lips touched mine.

Driving home I realized the kiss was a perfect one, he leaned in and kissed me as if we would do that for the rest of our lives. It was nice to come to this conclusion from one simple kiss, I may have thought too deeply into it, but I liked what came out of it. It was as if the danger and stress in Edwards and my relationship was finally over, like we were finally ready to live our lives without any interruptions.

"Hey Dad. How was fishing?"

"The sun was shinning for a change, which was nice, but Billy wasn't with it today." I haven't talked to Billy, or anyone from La Push since Jake and I last spoke. What was I going to say, Jacob was missing because of me and all I could say is that I'm really sorry, but I had to 'dump' him like that? I was the one that pushed him over the edge. He left La Push, his family. friends, and the pack because of me, yet their the ones dealing with it everyday, while I just worry every once it a while.

"How is Billy doing?" I knew I shouldn't have asked I should have just left it alone.

"He's really worried about Jake. He hasn't called anyone since he left so abruptly. I don't know what I would do if I was in his shoes…"

"Has Embry or Quil heard from him?"

"He hasn't called anyone. Apparently all those boys he hung out with have been looking for him, but they haven't had any luck so far. I think Billy mentioned someone getting a hold of him about a week after he left. They were trying to get him to go home, especially for Billy, but he said he just couldn't come home yet."

I didn't know what to say. I just stood in the kitchen stopping staring out the window.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have"

"Dad don't apologize. Just because I'm with Edward doesn't mean I don't care about Jacob. I want him to come home and be alright." Charlie didn't say anything else about Jake or Billy after that. I served dinner and we ate in silence. When Charlie was finished he started to walk over to the sink to do his dishes but I stopped him.

"I'll do them Dad isn't there a game you should be watching?"

"Thanks Bells, what am I going to do without you?" And with that he walked over and kissed me on the top of my head. First Jake now this. What else can be brought up to make me feel bad? I know he didn't mean to do it, he was just saying the truth, but it was so hard to hear the truth sometimes.

As I was washing the dishes the door bell rang. "I'll get that." Charlie called out from the living room. We both knew it was going to be Edward; I just didn't know why Charlie would get up and answer it. Usually he watched the television as if the door bell never rang.

I turned the water off so I could hear if they were talking about anything of interest, "Hello Edward, how is everything?"

"Good evening Charlie, I'm doing well thank you for asking, and yourself?"

"I'm good, how's the family?"

"Everyone is doing fine, except Alice is driving everyone crazy with the wedding."

"Well it's good to here everyone is ok. Well have to do a dinner, I'd like to get to know your family a little better since you and Bella are getting married."

"Esme and Carlisle would love that, in fact she just said something today about inviting you over for dinner next week."

"That sounds fine, whenever you find out more about it please let me know. Bella is in the kitchen."

"Thank you Sir."

Charlie went back to the living room and Edward walked down the hall to come into the kitchen.

"Hello again Love. How was your dinner?"

"It was quiet." I turned around and started to walk towards him, even though we were only apart for two hours it felt like forever. I couldn't wait to spend every day with him, without minimizing our relationship. I slipped my arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"In a good or bad way?"

"I'm not sure. When Charlie got home he told me about Billy and Jake and it just stop the conversation." I just shrugged. "Nothing that could have been avoided."

Edward didn't say anything, probably because the conversation Charlie and I had was not avoidable and he knew it. We just stood there for minute.

"Shall we finish the dishes?" I shook my head, letting go of Edward and walking over to the sink.

"How is Alice behaving with the plans?"

"She's been driving everyone in the house crazy by constantly checking every detail, and so far I haven't heard anything that would upset you." I just nodded, hoping that she was behaving herself as well as Edward said.

"That also reminds me, would you be interested in writing our own vows? Alice and I have discussed it and we were not sure which you would prefer."

I haven't even thought about the vows. If we were to do the traditional vows it would be simple and easy. But writing our own vows would make it more personal.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Anything you wish will appease me."

"Edward this is your wedding too, you could have a vote as to what we do."

Edward just smiled at me, "Well, I was thinking writing out own would be nice, make things a little more personal. But if you prefer to go with the traditional vows I would be fine with that too."

"I better start writing then; I only have three weeks to come up with them." As I looked over at Edward he had my favorite grin on his face. He was defiantly leaning towards writing our own vows, and if Edward can be happy with that than I would too. Now I just had to come up with something for the vows.

Author Note-

Here's chapter 3, I hope you all like it. I should have the next chapter up within the next two nights. Thanks for the reviews! –Mel-


	4. Author Note

**Author note**

Just wanted to let everyone know I won't be updating for about another week. My laptop got a virus the night I updated last and is acting funny. A friend is working and said I'll have it back as soon as she finishes with it. Until then I have to use my family's computer and it doesn't have any of the story on it, which means I can't write anything. Sorry. Hopefully I'll get the call soon and be able to pick it up!

Melissa


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I knew Edward wouldn't be around this weekend, his family planned a hunting trip and I persuaded him to go along. Edward hasn't been hunting with his family in a while. And it was only for three days. I would be fine until Monday morning. It wasn't that bad. Today went by pretty fast; it was already the late evening, only two more days.

I had a while until I had to make dinner so I decided, after finishing everything else I could possibly do, that I could start to write my vows. It was weird sitting down trying to write how I felt about Edward. What was I supposed to say, I didn't want to make it too sappy, and I didn't want to make it too general either. So I just grabbed a pen and tablet and headed to the kitchen, this was not going to be easy. Instead of forcing myself to write I just put the pen on the paper, hoping I would get some idea of how to start.

Without realizing it I had written pages of words. It wasn't too bad either; I cut things out and rearranged some things, I even added in some places. After I edited what I had I looked back over it. How long are vows supposed to be? I didn't want to make it too short compared to Edwards, and I didn't want to drag it on, boring our guests. Writing vows was so much more complicated than I thought it would be.

By the time I looked at the clock it was time to start dinner, Charlie would be home soon and I had to stop stressing over my vows for now. If only I could say no to Alice, I could have gotten married in sweatpants with no one but Edward and myself… I caught myself daydreaming after awhile. This way Charlie and Renee could be included, and Alice was planning everything, I can't even imagine what I would have to do if Alice wasn't planning the wedding.

"Hey Bells, smells great." I spun around quicker than I should have; I had to wait a minute before my eyes caught up. I couldn't speak I was stunned how didn't I hear the door open, I didn't even hear it close? Why was I worried about hearing the door right now, it should be the last thing on my mind.

"You can put the knife down, stabbing a person isn't a very warm welcome." Instantly I realized I had the knife pointed outward as if I was going to attack. I put the knife on the counter and turned around back around slowly.

"Jake?" It came out as a whisper. I don't even know if he heard me. I started to look over him; he was dressed in pants and a white t-shirt. He looked clean, as if he never left.

"Don't be so surprised to see me Bells, it hasn't been _that_ long. What a whole 24 hours?" With that he came towards me to give me a hug.

"Need any help?"

"Um… No I just have to finish this and put it in the oven." 

"Great. Everything is ready for the bonfire tonight. We'll meet up with Sam, Emily, Embry and Quil there later."

"Bonfire?" I asked weakly.

"Don't tell me you forgot. We're having a bonfire tonight because school starts next week…"

"Right, I guess I don't have to check with Edward he's hunting until Monday."

"Why would you have to check with that bloodsucker? He or any of his family hasn't been back since he left you in the woods that night."

"He was just here, I was writing my vows and than you showed up… and know… I'm confused." I went over to the table to grab the tablet and pen I was just writing my vows of, to show Jake Edward came back, he came back over a year ago. I grabbed the tablet but the paper was blank, it didn't have any of the words I had just written. It was blank… how could it be blank I just wrote them, read them, they were they.

"They were here, ten minutes ago they were here."

"Ok Bells, whatever you day. Finish making Charlie's dinner so we can leave."

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. I must have fallen asleep when I tried to write my vows. I looked down, there were some words written on the paper but not the amount I dreamt about that disappeared. And Jake. He looked so happy, so clean, so safe. Why did the thoughts of Jake have to haunt me?

He could have stayed. He could have ignored me, like I didn't exist. He could have tried to find someone else… But we're just like one another. When Edward left I wish I could do the same this Jake did. Leave, vanish, disappear. If I only knew how our friendship would have ended up I would have never gotten that close to him.

By the time I realized what I was doing dinner was just about over.

"Bells… Are you alright, you've been acting funny all night."

"Yea, sorry Dad, just thinking."

"About getting married?"

I just looked at him for a few minutes. "About Jake actually. I can help but think if I didn't get so close to him, if I just stayed distant friends like we were when we were little it would have been different. He wouldn't be worrying Billy and his friends and I wouldn't…"

"Bella you can't blame yourself. Jake knew what he was doing…. He knew how much Edward meant to you. He saw what you looked like when he left you, he should have known if it were possible you two would be back together." After a few minutes of silence Charlie started to talk again.

"I was rooting for Jake." What? What was he saying, how could he say that. "I know, how could I. But after Edward left I just couldn't let him do that to you again. I mean you were always so good to Edward, and you never fought, at least that I knew of. So when you and Jake started hanging out, I saw a real improvement. So I never gave Edward another chance, even though I know you would."

"Dad…"

"Just let me finish please." I just nodded. "I couldn't believe how much better you got after you hung out with Jake, so I thought if you had a little more time maybe you would be back to the Bella before Edward. Then when you told me Edward came back I couldn't believe it. I just wanted you to see how much good Jake could do for you and that Edward could leave you again. I know now that Edward truly does love you, and he never would. But Jake… even though he's younger than you is really mature. And when he saw you the first time after Edward left he should have known the impact of Edward in you life. He should have known after Edward came back the two of you would never work, Jake and you that is. You and Edward always seem to work things out, you seem… to understand each other more than I thought was possible. Jake could have focused on that instead of putting the falsified idea of you two in his head. Even I knew as much as anyone could pry in your and Edwards relationship nothing would ever happen. You two would always try and work things out. I just didn't want to admit it than. Honestly, it's still hard for me to see that. But you have to stop blaming yourself for Jake disappearing. Billy's worried yes, but he knows Jake's ok. Billy's always had good instincts. And until they turn around and tell him something's wrong you need to stop blaming yourself and start condensation on the fact that your getting married soon."

Wow. Charlie just shared some personal feelings with me, more than I thought were possible at one time.

"Dad… It's a lot easier…"

"Bella, just try… please… you really have to understand you are not responsible for Jacobs actions. You may have hurt him in a way… but _he_ is responsible for _his_ actions."

"Ok Dad I'll try… and thanks." Charlie just shook his head.

"Dinner was great by the way." Charlie put his dishes in the sink at walked back over to me. "What do you say tomorrow we do something together? I know it's a little late, but your wedding is getting closer and…"

"Sure… that sounds great." First the talk now hanging out, does he know we won't be spending time together after I get married? That it won't even be an option.

After I cleaned up the dishes I went upstairs. I really had to get the vows done before Edward came home. I didn't know if I'd have another chance before the wedding.

_I never knew life had a higher meaning. _No that sounded like I was trying to hard.

_When I first moved here_, ok that sounds pretty good. _When I first moved here I didn't think I would be fond of Folks. Green everywhere and no sunshine. But after I meet you it changed. The weather or the scenery around me didn't matter anymore. _That's good, just keep going, work on including Edward, that's what this is about. _I knew I wanted to be with you forever. Nothing will ever or could ever change that_. I glanced over at the clock. I sat down hours ago and I only came up with six sentences. How could that be?

Instead of dwelling on the vows any longer I decided it was time to go to bed. As I crawled under the covers I realized how tired I was. It didn't take me long to fall into a deep sleep.

I know what you thinking, it's about time! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. It ended up that the virus on my laptop was _a lot_ worse than I thought. The person fixing my laptop took about a month and the day I got it back my grandfather had to be taken to the hospital. And on top of it I have three education classes and a psychology class as well as work. Over the last month I have tired to write a little whenever I can, but it was _so_ chaotic. Between my projects, work and visiting my grandfather whenever I could I only got on a few times to write.

I'm really sorry I didn't update until now. BUT, I finished this chapter tonight and got a lot of the next chapter done. I just have to finish it and edit it. Which is the worse part for me - I hate reading my first, even second drafts. I am a little OCD when it comes to writing. I get _very_ antsy when I write something and it's not right but I have to be finished with it.

Anyways, I want to thank the reviews I got. It means a lot to me that you like my writing, especially because I question it sometimes. So _please_ continue to tell me what you think I really do take advice and try to make things better.

Hope to hear your thoughts, and I will updated as soon as the next chapter is complete. Mel


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I felt my body starting to wake up slowly; I rolled over and felt a soft cold touch on my face. A smile slowly crept across my face as I opened my eyes and saw Edward.

"Good morning." 

"Morning. How was your trip?" I asked as I moved closer to him.

"It was fine, but I would have rather been here with you." I just curled into him more; I didn't have anything special to do today so laying in bed seemed perfectly fine. 

After a while I looked up to Edward. "I'll be right back, I need a human minute."

"Take as long as you need." Edward said before he gave me a small kiss on the lips. I got off the bed unwillingly and walked over to my dresser grabbing my bathroom bag. When I got into the bathroom I started the water and waited for it to get hot before I got in. 

After I got under the water I started to think. In a week I will be Bella Cullen. One week, that's only seven days away. How did the time slip by so quickly? I remember graduation like it was yesterday, and now my wedding is approaching in days. I started to get a little tense about the whole situation. I would have to walk down the isle in front of a bunch of people. I would have to talk in front of people, and not just any speech, vows…to Edward. I started to tense up a bit so I just stood under the water allowing the heat to relax my muscles a little bit. 

When I felt my muscles relax I turned the water off. Once I finished drying off I reached for my clothes, realizing I forgot to grab something before I left my room. Instead of thinking about it I grabbed my bathroom bag and headed for my room. Before I opened the door to my bedroom I took a deep breath. I just had to grab my clothes and I could change in the bathroom.

As I opened the door Edward started to talk. "I almost forgot to tell you… Alice said you have to…"

"Sorry I forgot a change of clothes." I felt my face start to turn beet red so I turned my back to Edward and opened my dresser drawer. 

Edward came up behind me and put his lips so close to my ear I could feel them move. "I'll wait downstairs, take your time." And then he kissed my jaw. When he left the room I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and walked downstairs. 

Edward was in the living room with the tv on. But it didn't look like he was watching it; it looked more like he was staring at the wall next to the tv. He must have heard me coming down the stairs because he turned his head and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him, laying my head against his soldier for a few minutes before asking what he was saying before he left the room.

"Oh right, Alice has instructed me that she has to talk to you about a few things. Apparently she still has a few things she would like to run by you."

"How much more could there possibly be to do? She has been working on this wedding for the last few weeks day and night. I thought it wasn't going to be anything big…"

"It's not too late to go to Vegas and get married in sweat pants…"

I just looked at him blankly. "How could you say that? You know how important this is to Renee and Charlie, and think about how upset Alice would be if I canceled now."

"I'm not worried about anyone else but you Bella. Are you sure you want this big of a wedding?"

"I'm positive, I'm just surprise Alice hasn't finished planning already."

"She is going to use every possible second she has, you should have known that."

"Ok. Ok. What time am I supposed to meet with her?"

"Well, she will be pulling up outside in less than five minutes."

"But I don't want to go now; can't we just stay here for a little while longer?"

"I am afraid not." Edward said before kissing my jaw from one ear to the other, "But I did make a deal with her."

"Oh really, and what is the deal?" I asked Edward between my jagged breathing. 

"Alice gets you for a few hours today and the hours before the wedding." I couldn't catch my breath because of Edward kissing my jaw so he just continued. "She kept telling me she needed more time with you, but I told her if this was happening and you insisted on being changed after the wedding I needed all the time I could get with you as a human." 

"I guess a few hours doing wedding things is better than doing wedding things all day everyday this week." Edward didn't answer he just nodded. 

"Ok Bella I only have a few hours so lets get started. First I thought I would show you a few minor details so you know something about _your _wedding. And you have to try the dress on, make sure it fits, incase we need to make alterations…"

Alice grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the door. "But Alice I told you I wanted to be surprised."

"I know Bella. But you have to know some things about your wedding, _everything_ can't be a surprise." Alice let go of my hand as soon as she made sure I was in the car and was not going try and get away. 

As Alice started the car Edward walked out slowly with a sly grin on his face. 

When Edward got to the car he gave me a small kiss and said goodbye for the next few hours.

"If you take any longer Edward I'll keep Bella all night."

"No, No Alice we're leaving. A few hours is long enough for me to be talking about the wedding."

"Have fun. Don't overload her with wedding details Alice." I looked over at Alice to see a sarcastic smile across her face and by the time I looked back over to Edward he was gone and we were moving. 

"So Bella, I thought we would go over colors while we drive. I thought off white and red with black accents. The off white and red would be the primary colors, and a few things would be black, like Edwards tux and a small black decoration on the red tables everyone will sit at. Oh and I had these amazing wedding toppers made that looks exactly like you and Edward, which leads to the cake. I thought off white icing with red accents and the two of you on the top. The table will have a black cloth so it will make everyone look at the cake…" She looked over at me and waited for a reply.

"Sounds great Alice." 

"Ok then lets talk about the wedding favors. I started to think, maybe we should give thank you gifts and for Renee and Charlie we can get a picture taken of you and Edward. Something they can keep after you are changed."

"I never thought about that before Alice, maybe something like that would be nice to give them."

We walked up to Alice's room and into her closet. "Ok, well first try this on."

"But Alice can't I wait for the wedding day? I mean I really don't have to try it on before then."

"We need to make sure it fits _perfectly _Bella, Please." How could I resist Alice's sad face?

It was a little weird. I mean I always knew what the dress looked like, but on my body it was completely different. I opened the door slowly to show Alice.

After I stepped out of the bathroom I looked up at Alice. She had the biggest smile on her face and she started jumping up and down.

"Tell me you love it. It looks absolutely perfect on you! It was made for your body."

"I love it Alice. Thank you."

"You know I would do anything for you Bella. Shopping and planning a party is just a bonus." I had to laugh at that, just telling Alice there was a possibility to shopping and she would jump right into the project. 

"Ok you can change now please, we have a few other things to go over." I turned around and took of the dress in the bathroom; it was hard to believe I'll be wearing it down the isle soon. By the time I finished changing and walked out to the room Alice had huge books laying around the floor. 

"Ok Bella, a few more things and we are done." Alice shuffled through a few papers and pulled one out. "This is the tuxedo Carlisle will be wearing, since he will be Edwards's best man." It was a simple black tuxedo with an off white undershirt and red tie. "And this," Alice said as she pulled out a different piece of paper, "This will be Edwards Tuxedo." I looked at it for a minute. It was almost exactly like the one he wore to prom, it had a black tie and an off white undershirt. "Good you like everything so far. Next is my dress, since I am your maid of honor this is what I'll be wearing. And since you already know what your dress looks like I don't need to show you a picture." She said with a smile before showing me the picture of her dress; it was a simple satin or silk dress that had a bow around the waist in the same fabric. It only went to her knees and had thin straps to hold it up. "Good, so that will not be a problem either." Before showing me anything else she placed the pages back in the exact spot she took them out of.

"Ok, now that we are done with the clothes let me show you the cake. It is simple and beautiful. I thought of you and Edward right away." She handed me a picture and I have to admit I was very surprised. It was simple but elegant. Off white icing on the layers of cake and red for an accent color. 

"Can I see the topper?"

"Sorry Bella, but that is one surprise I'm keeping for the wedding." I nodded, if Alice wanted to keep a secret there was nothing I could do. She did so much for Edward and I already. She took the paper back and put it in the exact spot she took it out of. "I want to make sure you are alright with the seating. This is what I have so far. Do you want to make any changes? It would have to be now." I looked over the floor plan; Charlie was at the same table as Carlisle and Esme, Renee and Phil, if only he had a date since the others had one, there's nothing I can do now. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Angela and Ben were at another table. Edward and I were at our own small table set between the two. Every one else was spread out around the other tables. It didn't really matter where or who they were sitting next to so I just nodded at Alice.

"Good." She placed that page back before flipping through another few. "Oh, I should tell you, Billy might be coming. Charlie called and asked me last week if that was ok and I did not have the heart to tell him no." She looked at me with a worried look across her face.

"It's alright Alice, Billy can come, at least someone will keep Charlie company."

"Good I was a little worried you might get upset. But Billy changing his mind back and forth keeps messing up my visions."

"It's fine Alice. What else?"

"The vows, how far along are you?" 

"I finished them while you were hunting with Edward and your family."

"Do you need a second opinion on them?" She asked with an excited look on her face.

"No thanks Alice, I think I'll wait and surprise you."

"If you insist." Alice said as she looked at me with a sad face on.

"I do."

"Ok, than I guess that's everything. I still have two hours with you; do you want to come pick up some things with me?"

I looked at her with a worried expression. "You don't have to Bella, I just thought since we have not really spent time with each other…"

"Fine Alice, but only a few places…" Immediately after I said yes she hopped up and drug me to the car. I didn't even notice time went by when we pulled up in front of the store. 

"Alice? I thought you said we were picking stuff up for the wedding."

"No, I said do you want to come pick some stuff up with me; I never said it was for the wedding. These will just be for _after_ the wedding."

"Alice I can't believe you tricked me."

"Come on Bella. I'll have you home to see Edward in an hour and a half, but if fuss I'll just stay here longer."

"Fine, let's go." I said to get this over with. After we entered the store I finally realized I had no idea what exactly we were shopping for. "Alice, what exactly do you want to buy today?"

"Well you need some nice clothes for after you are changed, and the honey moon. And you also need…" Alice looked around until she found what she was looking for. "Something like this."

I looked at her in aw "Alice when am I going to wear that? It barely covers anything."

"Exactly, what do you think you were going to wear on you wedding _night_? You need something special. Especially since it will be one of the last times Edward sees you as a human."

"No." I said as I shook my head. "I can't wear that."

"Yes you can, you look great in it. Now we can go to the bathing suits you will need a new one for the beach and pool. This one will look amazing on you, and this one. Oh this one will be your back up."

"Alice there two pieces. Can't I get a two piece that covers up more."

"Bella and Edward will be on your _honeymoon_ you need to look good, make sure you tease Edward a little."

I just looked at her, what was she talking about? Edward would not be teased by these bathing suits. "Ok let's go to the clothes. We are running out of time."

I didn't even try to argue with Alice. I let her buy the clothes she wanted to put me in and I managed to talk her into a few more 'comfortable' things. 

"Ok Bella we can leave now." Alice said to break me out of my daydreams. As we packed the car it finally hit me that this was not a dream anymore. Edward was really going to marry me and I was going to really become a vampire. 

I thought about that all the way to Edward's and Alice's and I would have continued to think about it if Edward hadn't opened my car door for me and held his hand out. 

Before either of us said anything Edward kissed me from the edge of my jaw line to the other side and over to my lips. 

"I'm guessing shopping was a little stressful?"

"You can't even imagine what Alice bought for me; she actually thinks I'm going to wear all of them."

"Well, some of the things you have to like. I can tell you _I_ like some of them." 

"I told you he would Bella, you just have to trust me when I'm picking out clothes for you. And Edward…"

"Yes Alice?"

"Stay out of my head, some things are meant to be a surprise."

While we started to walk back to Edward's car Edward looked over his soldier and replied, "Whatever you say Alice."

Edward opened the door for me and I climbed into the Volvo. Shortly after we started moving we ended up in front of my house. Instead of walking right inside I took a minute to look at it. I noticed the dull outside from the wear of the weather over the years and the cracks in the window curtains looking right into the rooms. I noticed the mailbox with the address on it and the front door with the rug on the porch. I realized how big the tree in the front yard has gotten over the years and the aging of roof shingles. The drainage pipes still had water and leaves in them from the last storm and the front lawn was ready to be cut again. Things I never noticed about the house before were popping out at me. Little things I never even thought about. 

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked with my front door held opened for me.

"Yea, sorry, I'm coming." I said as I ran up the walkway and into the house before Edward closed the door. 

I know it's been a while since I updated. But I was very busy this week because I am now picking up more hours at my job. Anyways, this chapter is almost 3,000 words. That's double almost all the other chapters I have posted so far. I am putting more time into the chapters now because I am adding more detail into the story. But before I go any farther I want to know what you think. I will tell you that the wedding is coming closer and I have a few ideas for it, but you won't find out until you tell me what you think. I just want to make sure you, the readers, are enjoying it so far. Thanks---- Mel ----


	7. Chapter 7

I know what your all thinking… It's been too long since I've posted a chapter and the update is an author note

I know what your all thinking… It's been too long since I've posted a chapter and the update is an author note? Well I figured I would get your advice on some things.

I know everyone is expecting a chapter but I honestly don't think I would be able to finish this story now that the official Breaking Dawn has been released. I was thinking of going off of Midnight Sun – or what Stephenie does have completed of it on her incomplete draft. I was also thinking about making short stories for after Breaking Dawn or maybe from another characters point of view. What does everyone think? I would appreciate the input…


End file.
